Son of Sasori
by David Archangel
Summary: Summary inside plz read
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of Sasori**

hey guys im back again with the first installment of my newest story i have a lot faith in this one

**Summary:** this is a self insert. So what if sasori didn't change his body into a puppet until he was old what if he had a son. Well lets just say that even though he is the greatest puppet master in the world doesn't make him the greatest father. I mean sure he trained his son but then he traded him to orochimaru for some powerful human puppet materials. Well this is his son's story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto

**In a dark cave somewhere**

I woke up to the sound of voices in the dark one of them sounded like tou-san. Sitting there in the dark with no chance of going back to sleep so I decided to listen in on what was being said.

"Now listen sasori this is a good deal. I'm offering you two kage's for your brat so try to be reasonable." said the mysterious voice.

"So you expect me to give up the final memento of my beloved wife, no beyond that my own blood. Thats not even including the fact he has a kekkei genkai as well as being trained in my art and you offer me only two kage's. What kind of parent would I be giving my kid to you of all people orochimaru?" sasori said.

"Oh but my dear sasori I couldn't help but notice you didn't say no. What if I raised my offer to two kage's and three bloodline holders?" asked orochimaru in pleased voice

"Very well, I will be here waiting for your return." said sasori but was interrupted by orochimaru.

"Oh thats perfectly alright I have the offered subjects right here." he tossed sasori a five sealing scrolls.

Sasori stopped mid step and caught the scrolls before saying he would be back with the boy.

**My POV**

I couldn't believe it he actually traded me to this orochimaru, well actually if I had to be honest I could definitely believe it, but I didn't think he would ever do it. Frickin bastard after all the shit he put me through he put me through. He just up and gives me to the snake.

Just when I finished those thoughts dear old dad came to get me.

"Pack your things its time for you to go with an acquaintance of mine." is what he told me.

"Yes tou-san." is all I said.

I mean what else could I say. So I just gathered my things after that I ran through a list of things I had

puppets. check

weapons. check

tools. check

scrolls I stole from dad. Check A Fucking Ru

After that I walked into the living area of the cave. Standing there was this orochimaru character.

"So tell me what's the name of my new little companion?" said orochimaru said with a tone of achievement.

"My name is a David. Are you going to rape me?" I was confident that he wasn't going to rape but I had to be sure.

"No do I really look like the kind of person that would rape a little boy?" orochimaru said with a twitching eyebrow.

I just nodded and got an amused smile on face. Orochimaru just grabbed my shoulder and shushined away.

**Orochimaru's base**

As soon as we arrived people started bowing as we walked by. Orochimaru was leading me somewhere but I wasn't too worried about it I was too busy looking at everything it kind of amazed him at the complexity of the place. I stopped looking around when bumped into orochimaru. We had stopped at stopped at what appeared to be a lab the moment we went inside the doors sealed shut behind us.

After we were inside orochimaru started asking questions so i started paying attention.

"So david-kun sasori said you had a bloodline of some sort would know what it is?" asked orochimaru in excitement.

"If you must know I wield the poison release." I said with a bored tone

"Oh my this changes things a bit. Looks like I have a new test subject." orochimaru said gleefully.

"Wait what do you mean test subject what does my bloodline have to do with it?" I said with an oh fuck expression.

"Well david-kun if you must know those with the poison release have a near instantaneous adaptability rate. Which makes you perfect for the series of experiment I will be performing, but the key part is that any kind of foreign chemical injected to you will bond to your dna." orochimaru said in a lecturing tone.

Suddenly I started getting dizzy soon my sight started growing dim the last thing I saw was orochimaru's lecherous grin.

**Experiment 1**

I woke up on a big lab table being restrained with tubes attached to several parts of my body then I heard that infernal laugh.

"Kukuku well I must admit I'm surprised to see you're awake so early oh well its time to begin the first injection. Now you are probably wondering what this is well it is the blood of an uzumaki, see they have an amazing adaptability rate, regeneration and a strong life force. So this little injection is going to help you survive the later experiments." orochimaru said before he injected me.

So here I was again blacking out and all could do was wait for the darkness to take me. Soon my wish was granted.

**2 months later**

So its been two months after that and here I am sitting in my room continuing my training so my skills won't get rusty. Oh yeah did I mention how much it sucks having huge chakra reserves, yeah it sucked getting my control high enough to do chakra strings and medical jutsu again. So I'm not a fan of orochimaru or his little mole kabuto, what can I say the guys a prick.

My thoughts were interrupted by, speak of the devil, kabuto. He came and took me by the arm to take me to the lab again. When we got there they sat me on the table and proceeded to strap me down, by this point and time I knew better. The other times when I tried to fight back they put chakra draining seals all over my room. This caused my reserves to skyrocket and blowing my control to crap. So I just gave up trying to get away, for now at least.

The main reason though was that if I was good they would either give me new jutsu, people for my human puppets; they were mostly failed experiments with the curse seal, or they would give me uzumaki fuinjutsu scrolls since only I could open them. So it wasnt all bad heck orochimaru is a better dad than sasori was, now what could make him better, well he gave me the kusanagi. Dont get me wrong though I know he is plotting something so yeah still not a fan.

Anyways back to the situation at hand. Orochimaru came in and was holding a new syringe this one filled with a much darker blood. Cant say I wasn't curious so I asked.

"So are you gonna make me ask?" I asked

"Kukuku always the excited one eh david-kun, but alas why cant our other subjects be as eager as you. Thats besides the point though here before I have the blood of an uchiha very hard to come by after the massacre. Now this injection marks the beginning of the experiment to recreate the sharingan and mokuton in one vessel." and with that said he injected me with the blood

This experiment was crap the first I didn't feel anything except a few aches and pains, but this felt like magma was flowing through my veins. Unfortunately this wasn't even the worst part the worst part was my eyes they hurt so bad I tried to gouge them out but I was restrained.

When the pain finally ceased I opened my eyes only to realize I couldn't see anything I was blind. Oh how I wish I could've of seen his face it was probably to die for if the noise was anything to go by.

**4 months later**

So its been about three to four months since the experiment orochimaru has some henchman taking me to be disposed of. Yeah so I was at the end of my rope but you know what the least I could do was leave these guys something to remember me by. So with that thought I charged as much chakra as I could to my eyes having been told of an uchiha that had awakened his mangekyo sharinan that way.

I felt something warm pouring down my face, thats when it happened the world came back to me in a sea of color. The first thing I did was start releasing a high pitched maniacal laugh, upon hearing my laugh both henchman turned and gasped there in my eyes was a fully awakened mangekyo sharingan. I spoke one word that would terrorize people in the future "**Ametarasu**" orochimaru turned upon hearing the screams and immediately started laughing.

At the sound of his voice I deactivated my sharingan and thats when I realized that my eye sight had returned permanently for now. Orochimaru lead me back inside and I proceeded with my training in the sharingan.

**5 months later**

Here I am once again being lead to the lab. This is the final injection after this no more, after this my life expectancy goes up.

You would never guess how stoked I was from my outward expression. I mean I just kept a neutral face the whole time, I could tell that it bothered kabuto... a lot. That just made it even better, I don't know why it does but it bothers him and that's good enough for me.

We finally made to the lab and there was the snake waiting for me as usual when it came to these things.

"So how are you today david-kun." he said in a way he knew bothered me, too bad I figured out how to get to him.

"Oh I'm doing pretty good orochi-chan, being able to see again and all. How bout you." I said with a deceivingly friendly smile.

"I'm actually pretty excited for this injection to be done, because if this one is a success then we can begin training in trying to get you to eternal mangekyo." He started with a twitching eyebrow but ended with a smile that screamed run.

With the conversing done I laid down on the table and prepared for the injection. Orochimaru immediately stuck me with the needle. The second it made to my heart I knew because my body started shutting down when the blood madeit to that part of me.

Orochimaru started panicking when I didnt start screaming and saw blood pouring out of my mouth eyes and ears. He yelled for kabuto but he just stood there watching with child like curiosity as I sat there dying with out so much as a scream.

Then suddenly the pain stopped and my body started rebooting. Orochimaru let out a sigh of relief as my heartbeat started regulating it self. Once he saw that I was fully stabilized he started running diagnostics and seeing if anything had been screwed up.

While he was doing that is when I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I didn't say anything but I knew something had changed.

"Well david-kun seems everything is okay for now. We are going to hold off on any tests until tomorrow." and with that kabuto came and put me on his shoulders and took me to my room where I soon fell asleep.

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning and went to the bathroom. When I got there I immediately went to the mirror and activated my mangekyo but what I saw left me speechless.

The moment I saw my eyes I knew I had the eternal mangekyo, but my eyes felt like they could hold more chakra than what I was putting in. When I tried to pump more chakra to my eyes it felt like something was blocking the flow of chakra to them.

I heard knocks coming from the door so I walked to it and opened it, but who I saw had come for me was shocking. There standing in front of me was orochimaru and from the look on his face he was in a very good mood.

"So you've awakened the eternal mangekyo. Very interesting lets see what aspect it has." he said as he grabbed my arm and led me to the training room

**Training room**

When we got there he told me to mold my chakra in different ways that feel natural through my eyes. When I did I got several different results until I did something weird. I made a warp in the air and when orochimaru tried to put his hand on my shoulder it passed right through me.

"This is brilliant, better than I couldve dreamed." orochimaru said looking like a kid that had just found some kind of treasure.

When I became tangible again orochimaru got a predator look in his eye. Next thing I know his neck extended and he bit me on the shoulder. When I just sat there staring at him questioningly he got a look of pure malice on his face. He sent me back to my room and when I got there I just went to bed.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of someone barging into my room. They picked me up and took me down a path I knew all too well. We were heading to the lab.

When we got there I was immediately strapped to the table and connected to a bunch of tubes. I saw orochimaru there and he looked way more sadistic than usual.

"It's a shame I cant take your body because of your life force is too strong, but I think I can still use you too make an army of godlike puppeteers. At if you survive this injection that is and to satisfy your curious little mind this would be the metal release." said orochimaru

With his explanation done I felt deja vu as my world once again went black.

**3 years later **

It's been three years since that day and my training has been intense. Orochimaru took the kusanagi from me, but at least not before I put a return seal on it. Lately I've been thinking why dont I try to escape I mean its not like they could stop me if I used my sharingans ability, hell I could probably rob him too but I'm not suicidal.

Now that I think about it I haven't sensed orochimaru in a long time. Is he even at this base anymore. I guess if I was going to this would be the best moment. With that thought I willed the kusanagi back to me and kamuied away.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Sasori

hey guys I dont think anyone has checked out this story If you have at least leave some reviews those have been my driving force to write so far

Disclaimer: dont own naruto

Forest clearing

When I came out of my kamui I got a warm feeling inside when I saw the kusanagi in my hand. I guess orochimaru must pissed off somewhere.

Enough with my happy thoughts though I immediately went on the defense.

"Who's there. If you don't show yourself I'm going to ... um... well I will do something" I threatened

In the trees the anbu couldnt help but sweatdrop.

"Freeze dont move or we will be forced to terminate you" said the captain

I stood there like they told me because david is a good boy.

Some anbu came and put chakra cuffs on me and took me to god knows where.

Hokages office

Minato was doing paperwork as usual when his anbu appeared with a kid no older than his daughter in chakra cuffs like he was some kind of criminal. As for the kid he looked bored.

"Report anbu" said minato with authority

"Right, sir we found this kid in the middleof a clearing while he was using some kind of technique to appear there. We suspected him to be a spy of some sort because he was suppressing his chakra to a civilians level so we brought him to you" finished the captain who was saluting the hokage until something hit the back of his head.

I was mad okay maybe mad was to strong a word,I guess I was annoyed. I was arrested because I was suppressing my chakra sure thats suspicious but they didn't have to put cuffs on me.

"Well you prick first you should know that chakra cuffs are easily escapable for someone trained properly in chakra control, second I'M A FRICKIN ESCAPEE" I said after chunking the cuffs at his head.

Immediately after I said that all the anbu surrounded me.

"At ease anbu" said minato

"Yes sir" said the anbu

"Sit. You said you were an escapee, where did you escape from?" minato said

"Oh from the old snake pedo" I said nonchalantly

At this minato becam completely serious, and signaled for the anbu again.

"Do you know where he is, do you work for him" asked minato with a tone tha promised pain

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where he is" I said holding back some information

"Forgive me if I dont believe you, I mean you are carrying his personal weapon" minato said with some hostility

"I put a return seal on it so it would come back to me when I escaped" I tried to tell him

"Really thats an advanced seal how do you know it" asked minato with alot of suspicion

"Orochimaru gave me scrolls to train with and some times he would teach me" I said trying to explain

"Why would orochimaru personally see to your training" minato asked once again

"He tried to make me his new body" I exclaimed loudly

"What stopped him from taking over your body" minato demanded

"He said my life force was too strong" I said

"Thats a lie only a jichuriki can resist his take over technique, since you arent going to be tellig us the truth I'm afraid I will have to have some friends get it from you" said minato solemnly

With that they took me away, but back in the hokages office minatos face held nothing but regret.

"Have ibiki and anko on the case tell anko to not make this personal" minato ordered another anbu.

T and I

I was once again strapped to a table, I swear to god these things are ruining my life. In other news though two people had just walked in.

"Remember anko dont make this personal"said ibiki

"You know this is personal" said anko

"What ever just remeber he is just a kid" ibiki said sternly

"I will" anko said

They turned to me and I felt a pathetic dose of killing intent directed at me. I know it wasn't the brightest thing to do right now but I laughed.

I saw bandana mans eyes narrow while this anko character lookedat me like I killed her puppy.

"Kid how about you make this easy on your self and tell us what you know" said banadana

"Ibiki dont tell me your going soft are you" said anko

"Anko dont be ridiculous Im just giving a chance to get out ofthis mess" said ibiki

"I already told that blonde headed asshole what I know, its not my fault he is overly suspicious" I said in a fit of rage

They both just looked at me.

"Is that your final response" ibiki asked

"Yes, if your still going to interrogate an innocent kidthen give me your worse but remeber this. I will only come back stronger than ever and I will come for you" I told them with resignition

Even though they wouldn't admit hearing that from a kid in such a resigned tone kinda scared them.

"So be it" said ibiki

Those were the last words I heard before my living hell began.

2 months later

Minato was sitting in front of a kid on a torture table. It had been two months since he was sent hear the only thing they gained was he was experimented on by orochimaru, his name was David, and he was the son of sasori.

Minato couldn't help but feel guilt over his decision. If he had just taken a second and calmed down this boy wouldnt be here right now looking half dead with that expression on his face.

Everything they knew right nowcame fromm his first day here and he toldthem before the torture began. After the torture began he just kept the same expression on his face. It was an expression that spoke of the malice he held for those causing his pain but it looked so calm. It wasn't his face that showed hatred, no it was his eyes. Those eyes scared many that looked into them.

The reason he was here now was to release him and apologize and pray for forgiveness.

"Hey guess what your free to go" minato said with a kind smile

"Bring me my things" I said

Minato complied except my sword was missing.

"Where is my sword, you will tell me now" I seethed

"It seems that anko has claimed it as her spoil" minato said with a steady tone

"Then I will go and retrieve it" I said and started walking off

"Now wait a second Im sure she will give it back and you dont want to fight a jounin in your condition" said minato with in a way to calm me down

"You know the whole time I was being tortured I thought of ways to get back at you and get revenge on my torturers" I told minato in a way that said I found it.

"What way is that" asked minato in a careful tone

"I figured out how to rip off your flying thunder god, and I'm going to use it to retrieve my sword" and with that I turned and started following ankos chakra signature

As for minato just stood there in cold sweat, because a kid he just had tortured for two months had just claimed to have figured out a knock off of his best technique. Now minato had to think of a way to get this kid to stay in his village.

Thats when he remebered he needed to stop him from getting killed by anko.

Jounin lounge

"Anko you never told us how yougot that sword" asked a random jounin

"Well we got this kid in T and I two months back. Kid had the ballsto threaten me and ibiki the first day, the kid was a tough little shit didn't make a peep and just kept the same face the whole time. Well I figured while he was in all that pain he would forget about this thing, so I took it." anko said

Sevaral jounins nodded in agreement with what she did, they would have done the same thing in her situation.

"I want my sword" I said in a dead voice

"Thats too bad gaki, finders keepers losers weepers" said anko

"You remember my words the first time we met well looks like I can get revenge legally. I david son of sasori hereby challenge anko mitarashi for owner ship of the kusanagi" I said in a voice that showed my intent.

All the jouninin the lounge stared in silence before they all started laughing.

"Hahaha alright gaki training ground seven okay" said anko before she body flickered to the training ground

Minato had just entered at the last second only to here anko accept the challenge. He was panicking now he had to figure out how to stop this.

Training ground seven

"Oh you actually showed up I'm impressed. I thoughtyou were going to chicken out" said anko mockingly

"Why would I, I have nothing to fear about you. While you have all the reason to fear me." I said simply

"Why would I have reason to fear you kid" anko asked in annoyance

"Why because I was orochimarus best experiment, thanks to him I have the mangekyo sharingan, I possess hashiramas mokuton, I have the chakra of an uzumaki, then I have the control of my father, the poison release from my mother, and finally metal release" I said as I demonstrated each ability

"So what your still just a gaki" anko said nervously

Minato was sitting on the sidelines and had witnessed the little display david had just shown. Now he was on double time trying to figure out how to get him to stay.

"Lets begin, I really want to use my new technique I thought of it as a way to get back at the blonde bastard" I said as I unsealed twenty of my puppets

Anko didn't need to be told twice. she charged in with the kusanagi and made swipe at me.

I kawarimied with my puppet behind her and struck her in the back she tried to swipe at me but I wasn't there anymore and I struck her in the side as hard as I could.

Anko was sent flying and skid across the ground a few times before standing up in a daze.

I saw that she was distracted so I hit her with a large dose of poison. I watched as she was surrounded by the cloud. I stood there and waited for the cloud to dissipate. when it did I saw bitch lying there bleeding out of her pores unconscious.

I walked to her and kicked her in the temple as hard as I could before picking up my sword and putting it on my waist then I sealed up my puppets, and when I started to leave I heard a jounin shout.

"Wait aren't you going to give her an antidote" said a jounin with black curly hair and crimson eyes.

"I dont carry antidotes" with that I turned and left

Minato came to me.

"That wasn't very friendly you know" he said with disappointment

"Neither is sending a kid to be tortured for two months, or stealing the same kids sword while he is being tortured" I said with venom in my voice

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry for I wasn't in the best state of mind" said minato

"Then you'll have to forgive me when I start killing who ever is trailing us." I said before shooting a metal spike towards an alley

"Easy trigger it's just me your friendly everyday super pervert" said a goofy voice

"Leave toad sage before I make you into a puppet" I threatened

Hearing this minato got a few ideas on how to get me to stay in the village as a shinobi. He started smiling a goofy grin as well.

"Stop smiling like that you blond haired reject" I said

"Sure thing david. Hey I bet your hungry right, how bout you come over to my house for dinner" minato asked

"I guess so" I said

Minato grabbed my shoulder and flashed away.

At Namikaze estate

Minato and I walked inside and heard the sound of somebody playing in the back yard. Minato looked at me and noticed for the first time that I wasn't wearing a shirt and showing my scars to the world.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't wearing a shirt, come on follow me." minato said urgently

I couldn't help but look at him like an idiot before following him. He led me to a storage room of some kind, and when I walked in I saw minato digging through some old boxes and finding a shirt with no sleeves he then fished out a traveling cloak. He then tossed both to me I put them on and started following him down the hallway but this time I sawa couple of pictures of when minato was younger thats when it came to me I silently henged myself to look like him when he was a kid and waited.

"Kushina I have something to tell you" minato said

Kushina hearing minatos voice went to see what he wanted. When she walked in the first thing she saw me in a henge. A dark aura surrounded her as she turned to look at minato.

"Minato you never told me you had another kid. How could you cheat on me" Kushina said furious

"What do are you tal..." thats as far as he got before kushina began clobbering him.

I dropped my henge and started laughing

"There now we are even you flickering reject" I said still laughing

Kushina stopped mawiing minato and looked at me and was confused.

"Where is minatos son"asked kushina

"That was me under a henge" I said in my old voice

"What'd you do that for dattebane" she said ina huff

"I am sorry but I felt that this would make us even for him having me tortured for information for two months" I explained

"Oh so you're the kid they had locked up well if you want the kids are playing in the back playing" kushina said

"Very well" I said before leaving to the back

The back

"Mito whos that" asked a black haired girl

Mito turned only to see a dark haired boy with red highlights coming towards her, sasuki, tenten, and hinata.

"I don't know sasuki but I'm going to find out" mito said with confidence

I saw a group of girls sitting there until the red head started started walking towards me and the rest just followed. I couldnt help but think like sheep to the slaughter.

"Hey who are you and why are you here" said mito dropping into the whirlpool stance

I stared as the other girls also dropped into fighting stances I laughed at how pathetic they were.

"I am david and I amhere because your father invited me. Now if you dont mind introducing yourselves so I know who I am speaking to" I said

All the girls blushed and introduced themselves.

I nodded and went to sit down somewhere else until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see mito andthe other girls looking at me confusedly.

"Why are you leaving arent you going play any games with us" she asked

"I don't know any games other puppet construction" I told her

"Why would you want to make puppets" sasuki said with disgust

"Because I'm a ninja puppeteer, I use them for battle" I said with some pride

"Ha I bet you are weak from letting your puppetts do all the fighting for you" sasuki said with a smirk

"If that is how you feel then would you care for a spar" I said

"Sure but no chakra. We will have hinata watch with her byakugan to be sure" sasuki said

With the rules stated we began sasuki charged at me I just used my speed to get behind her and chopped her in the back of the neck.

The battle was over everyone asked hinata if I cheated and when she said no they started asking me questions

"Wow how did you get that fast" asked mito

"That was amazing david-san but how did you do that without chakra"asked hinata

"Can you tell mehow to get that good" asked tenten

"I trained hard" I told them

Sasuki woke up soon after and couldn look me in the eye without blushing. Shortly after she woke up kushina called us in for dinner.

"So david did you have a good time got a crush on any of them" asked minato

I couldn't believe this guy would ask me that in front of all of them. I sighed and decided I would answer.

"If you must know I think they are all beautiful" I said simply

I pretended not to notice the blushes on their faces.

"Oh really does that mean you will stay in the village then" he asked

"Sorry but no I will be leaving for greener pastures after dinner" I told him

"What if I make you an offer you cant refuse" he asked

"I suppose I will listen then" I replied

"What if I offered you a plot of land near here and gave you access to test some of konohas more dangerous weapons and gear in your puppets. I will even permit you to make your special puppets if you stay" minato offered

I thought about it don't get me wrong it was a really good deal and all but I had to be careful.

"Add in a forge and gather all the tools I will need to do my work, as well as listing all my techniques as clan techniques and I will stay" I told him

Minato looked like christmas had come early this year he nodded and stuck his hand out for a shake. I took it and like that the deal was sealed.

"Alright then tonight you can stay with us and tomorrow I will have someone show you the property" minato said excitedly

"Wait dad can they stay too" mito asked pointing to her group

"I guess so but you will all have to leave david alone if he asks okay" said kushina

"Thanks mom" mito said before all the girls ran to her room

"Just to be sure you meant I could make my human puppets right" I asked

"Yes thats what I meant" said minato

"Okay just making sure" I told him

I soon went back outside and used the mokuton to make me some blocks of wood so I could make a new puppet. I know what your thinking why am I just randomly going to make a new puppet, it's the only hobby I have besides training and training makes me sleepy.

So I then began unsealing my tool kit I began drawing plans formy new puppet this one was going to be in the image of a demon but not just any demon the nine tailed fox, but then I thought why stop with just the nine tails why not do all the bijuu. Then I started sketching furiously and when I was done I sat there admiring my work I turned my sharingan and memorized my blueprints before sealing them up.

I then got to work carving out the pieces that I would need and soon started construction. I never noticed the five pair of eyes watching me as I worked.

The next morning

The next morning I stared at my newest puppet in pride, there in front of me was my first tailed beast master piece. I made it big enough to ride on and filled two of its tails with poison, I didn't have enough time or resources to put in anything else.

I heard kushina yell breakfast was ready, so I sealed up my new puppet and went to breakfast.

When I got inside I got a curious look from everyone.

"David why were you outside" minato asked

Before I could answer though mito told them.

"Mom, dad it was so cool last night when we went to bed we heard something happening outside, so we looked outside and saw make trees like the first hokage. Then after that he started building something, but we fell asleep before he finished" said mito in an excited voice

"Like she said I was building something but not just anything I built the first of next legendary puppets" I told them

"You going to tell us what it is" said minato curiously

"No, but I might show while your leading me to my new property" I said

"Dad can we come" mito asked with her friends

"Thats a good idea girls"said kushina

"Sorry david but I wont be taking you. I have to much paperwork to do" said minato with anime tears

"Hey I could tell you the secret to doing paper work if you give me three favors" I offered schemingly

"Deal now what is it" said minato with a worshipping tone

"Shadow clones" I said

Minato just stared at me before making a group of five clones.

"Well lets go everyone, to david's house" minato exclaimed

"Yeah lets hurry up and get there so I can start making plans" I said excitedly

We all gathered up out side and got ready to leave. When hinata asked a question.

"David-san you said you would show us your new puppet when we were heading to your new property" she asked

"Ya you said you would show us" said tenten

"Hurry up and show us so we can go" said sasuki

"Ya show us" said mito

"I'll show you then" I said with a proud smirk

I bit my thumb and ran it across the seal on my shoulder getting my biju puppet scroll. I then sent my chakra into the kanji marked with nine on it.

In a puff of smoke a horse sized puppet appeared with nine swaying tails. It looked quite ferocious, but apparently somepeople actually thought it was cute if hinata and tenten hugging it were any indication.

"Behold my first biju puppet the kyubi" I said proudly

"This is it, what can it do" asked sasuki

"It can shoot poison out two of its tails" I said disappointedly

"Okay then now we can leave" minato said a little nervously.

I nodded and hopped on to my puppet and started following minato while riding my puppet.

The girls started following trying to catch up until tenten decided she would hitch a ride with me. Then next thing I know I'm transporting all four girls.

"Why did all of you hop on" I asked with sadness I mean they just made my creation seem so lame, now they were using it as ifit was some kind of pony.

Then again I couldn't help but smile at how my life was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Sasori**

**Tell me guys if you think this story is good or not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Story start**

Life had been good to me these last few years. I had gained everything would need to make the best puppets I even had friends.

Speaking which the only one that comes to visit me anymore is tenten, even then its only once every few months. I should really look into that, but later I have almost finished the latest root member.

Starting a couple years ago these weird anbu had started spying on me, after disposing of them I would use my chakra strings to access their still functioning brain to see what they know. I learned alot that way so many jutsu I could learn and so many different shinobi styles I could choose, but that would be for a later time after I go insane from hanging around puppets and corpses all day.

Speaking of my puppets I had finished all my bijuu puppets but they are made for only my toughest opponents. After finishing them I began looking for other cool things to replicate with my puppets, thats when I read about the sage of six paths and theten tailed beast.

When I learned about the ten tailed beast I instantly started the project. That was two years ago and I am still perfecting it.

As for my other projects I finished tweaking some of my foot soldier puppets, and as for my general puppets I have not started them because I will only start those when I have strong shinobi to become my puppets.

I have also started this habit of collecting any information that could be useful to the shinobi lifestyle. I think thatold pedophile rubbed off on me, and no not that way.

I tookevery chance I could to collect more information, I even started building spy puppets just to get more information.

So with all that said and over with I realize that the genin exams are coming up, the hokage said that I would be apprenticed to someone that was like me. I had some doubts aout that but I wouldn'tsay anything.

My training was starting to come to a stand still my snake style was as good as it was going to get until I could a hold of the snake summoning contract. My sword arm was never rested I had eventually made my own style that utilized my chakra strings to do it required great chakra control.

My puppeteering was dare I say on dads level maybe even greater, I couldn't tell you unless I fought with him. My jutsu were as good as mastered and the new onew were on their way to being mastered.

Oh man I almost forgot that I gained an affinity to every element so I started cramming as many elemental jutsu as I couldinto my head.

Oh man its starting to get dark outside I guess I better get to bed.

**Next morning**

Right now I am a little pissed, why am I pissed? Well thats because that bastard namikaze set me up.

He assigned me that no good sword stealing wench to be one of my sensei. Yeah thats right I said one.

The other guys face was more emotionless than one of my puppets. To be honest it was starting to scare me, that stare got to me and I dont understand how. I mean I turn corpses into puppets.

He didn't even say anything when this lady kidnapped me from my home when I opened the door.

They will both pay dearly for this.

Oh my it seems we have stopped

**Training ground44**

"Hello again gaki" said anko

"What the hell do you want you theif, wait dont tell me you are going to try and rape me like that snake bastard" I said with mock fear trying to get under her skin

"What if I am" she said with a seductive smile

I saw the game she was playing so I decided to turn it back on her

"Then I can only ask do you have any contraceptives" I said seriously

Anko's jaw dropped

"Well anko it seems he can handle your teasing just fine" said creepy face

"Hey you with the face, do you have a name" I asked trying to get to him

"I am yamato, and whats wrong with my face" said yamato doing his scary face

"Nothing" I said trying to not lookat the face

"Alright yamato stop playing with the kid" said another voice

I turned and I instantly filled with anger, so I fixed my faceinto an emotionless one similar to yamato.

"Hello again Ibiki, are you to be one my trainers as well" I asked in a monotone

"Yes I am, except I volunteered for it along with anko there" said ibiki

"Would you give an explanation for this action" I said just like yamato

In the back ground

Yamato couldn't believe what he was seeing, his new student was already on his way to mastering the scary face and mastered the creepy montone voice.

He couldn't take and started to cry tears of pride at such an accomplishment at such a young age. He thanked the gods above for the opportunity to train such a skilled kid.

Regular view

"I felt that I needed to make it up to you for what happened a few years ago, and I have been looking for an apprentice for awhile but no one has met my expectations. That is until you came along, you met them and exceeded them" said ibiki

"Thank you I suppose" I said in a monotone

"And what of you thief" I said in suspicious tone forgetting the monotone for now

"Well kid I figured since we were in the same situation with that snake we could get along and you could become my apprentice and inheritor of the snake contract" said anko in a serious voice with a sincere smile

"Well I thank youfor this opportunity but why is that guy here" I said pointing at yamato who was strangely crying on his knees praying to the heavens as if giving thanks.

"He is the only other person in the world that has mokuton besides you, so he is here to train you in that" ibiki said

"Fun I guess" I said

"You bet that cute little ass of yours its going to be fun, because with us as your sensei you wont be doing D-ranks" anko said

"Not to bad on the eyes yourself thief, but I wouldn't have been doing D-ranks anyways" I said in a happy voice

Anko stared at me for second before looking to ibiki to confirm what I just said. Upon seeing his nod she just sighed.

"Yeah Im a bad ass, sorry bout that thief-chan" I said

"Stop calling me a thief" anko said

"Hmm maybe" I said

"If you call me anko-chan, I could give you a tiny peek" anko said sultrily

"I knew it you are going to try and rape me like the snake" I said before I used the hiding like a mole jutsu

"Anko you scared him off" ibiki said disappointed

"I didnt mean to honest" anko said pouting

What no one noticed except for yamato was the eye sized hole that appeared under ankos skirt.

"Anko I think he went ahead and took that peek" yamato said with some humor

"What are you talking about" anko asked

Yamato merely pointed down.

Anko looked down and smirked she readjusted the way she was standing and let a flash of her womanhood show for a second.

Next thing the senseis knew there was a fountain of blood coming from the ground lik a geyser.

I layed there going in and out of consciousness I looked to anko and did one thing.

"Thank you" I said with a thumbs up and I was out

Sorry for the short chapter will be longer next time


	4. Chapter 4

Son of Sasori

Tell me guys if you think this story is good or not

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Story start

I woke up in the hospital to a nurse checking on me.

"What happened" I asked

"You passed out from blood loss" was her reply

Thats when I remembered the view I got of anko.

I grinned goofily, it was a view I was proud to have seen.

"You may leave when your ready" was the response that brought me from my musings

"Oh thank you" I said getting up and leaving

Workshop

I got to my workshop a few minutes later, but something seemed off.

I looked around and couldnt help the tears that started coming to my eyes, someone had done the unthinkable, the vilest act that can be taken against me.

Thats right people someone cleaned my workshop, there were no longer oil stains, puppet parts, blood, chemicals, or even my laundry anywhere. The monster who had done this had killed my pig sty of a home, and turned it into a nice clean livable house.

"Who ever did this will pay" I said to my self

I began the process of working on my newest puppet idea, I came up with it after watching tenten's team.

My new puppet would be perfect for so many different opportunities, this "youthful" puppet is called the hidden lotus.

I made it in the form of a top and had set up various gizmos and traps for any who thought it was just a pretty flower.

And that was how I spent my day for a few hours until I heard a series of knocks on the door.

Naturally I put on my security monitor and wa getting read to yell at them for interrupting my work until I saw who was there.

Standing at my door was Mito, Sasuki, Hinata, and Tenten. Honestly I was surprised that mito, sasuki, and hinata.

I pushed a button and let them in.

Once they were all in front of me I decided I would start the conversation.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you three visiting me and gracing mewith your presence after so long" I said to mito, sasuki, and hinata a little bitterly.

"What about tenten" asked mito

"She visits atleast once a week, and we have dinner together every other weekend" I said casually

The three girls turned to tenten who was sweating nervously.

"Well I have had family issues in case you havent heard you puppet hermit" said sasuki defensively

"I was aware, in fact I sent you an invitation to come and talk about it with one of my messenger puppets" I said

"Well I never got it"said sasuki

"Yes you did, you even gave me a response" I said holding up a very torn up letter partially singed

"That couldve been anyone" said sasuki starting to remember the message

"Its your chakra" I deadpanned

Sasuki just stopped.

"Now if there are no more excuses, would you mind telling me why are you three here" I asked going back to my work.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner, also my dad said he wanted you to show case a few of your puppets at the upcoming festival." said mito

"Are there any puppets in particular" I asked suspiciously

"Yeah he said he wanted you to use your biju puppets" said mito some what excitadely

"No" was all I said

The girls just turned to me with shocked faces.

"What, why would you deny a request from your kage" asked hinata surprised

"Because 1. I dont want to, 2. They arent ready, and 3. I have no reason to" I said with finality

"Now if that is all leave, I wont be attending your dinner invitation" I said before putting the finishing touches on Hidden Lotus.

"Hey David" said tenten

"Yeah" I responded some what lamely

"You should go" she said

"Why, they are only going to get me to reveal something about myself to them" I said

"Because I want you to" she said

"Fine, but you owe me" I said mischieviously

"W-wait, whats with that look" tenten asked nervously

"Panda-girl outfit" I said grinning

She blushed but then nodded.

"Alright let me go seal up some of my puppets and weapons and I will be good to go" I said happily

"Why are you gong to need weapons" tenten asked

"Never know when you will need them" I said before heading to my own armory.

Namikaze estate

Tenten and I arrived at the hokage's estate ina relatively short time, I just wore my my travel cloak and tenten wore her chinese outfit (think shippuden).

When we arrived we were ushered in by two anbu that were on guard.

When we entered everyone looked genuinely surprise to see me ouside of my workshop.

"Wow didnt think I would ever see you again" said minato happily

"I wasn't planning on coming but I was convinced that it would be in my best interest to come" I said

Only sasuki and hinata noticed tenten's blush, and narrowed their eyes.

"So mito says that you dont want to show off your puppets, I thought you would be happy to show off your art" said minato trying to goad me into showing my puppets.

"I am a ninja first and an artist second" I said

"Are you sure, then can you atleast show the kyubi puppet at the festival." asked minato

"I can show the prototype I made years ago, of course I made a few adjustments since then" I said

"What do you mean adjustments" asked minato suspiciously

"I will only say that I am a genius and you will have the fight of your life" I said giggling maniacly

Minato couldnt help the shiver that went down his spine.

"Just remember that I am supposed to win the fight okay" minato said semi seriously

I just stared for a few seconds before shrugging.

"If that is what you want" I said casually

Minato hearing my casual dismissal felt challenged.

"Do you not think I can beat a mere puppet, I did defeat the real kyubi" He said challengingly

"No, you sealed it. You did not surpass its power you merely sealed before it could defeat you" I said being perfectly honest

Minato just sat there for a few seconds before he started getting self conscious.

"You know its not even a big deal, lets just have a good time and show people what the power of the will of fire can do" I said noticing minatos change

"Yeah your right" minato said going back to his usual self

"So why did you come" asked mito

"Well tenten agreed to ..." was as far as I got before tenten threw her hands over my mouth.

"Dont worry about it" she said blushing madly

Hinata and sasuki began getting jealous, mito on the other hand was now startingto suspect something.

I sat down and began eating dinner with tenten sitting next to me but coincidentally I was also next to sasuki.

"So have you thought about what the elders said at that meeting." minato asked

"Oh I think I have found the proper solution to my problem" I said

"Oh really, what would that be" minato asked truly interested

"I have put perhaps the strongest explosive seal to ever exist on my genitals, It will explode only in two circumastances. 1. If I want it to, 2. if any one attempts to forcefully extract my baby juice, and finally if someone tries to alter the seal" I said laughing at the looks on everyones faces.

Minato looked like he just shit a gold brick.

Kushina looked at me in approval

Tenten looked like she was blushing.

The final three were just confused.

"W-w-why would you put your genitals in such a risk" asked minato scared of the way kushina was looking at him.

"Well I had help painting it on there, but the reason was that I want the sick bastard that tries to steal my fluids will die" I said semi insanely

"But what about you" minato asked

"Oh well I have anti-explosion seals all over my person" I said smirking insanely

Everyone just sat there staring at me until something seemed to click.

"Who helped you put a seal like that on to your genitals" asked sasuki suspiciously

"Classified" I said smiling

"Please tell us" asked hinata in a forceful tone

"No can do" I said my smile getting bigger

"If you dont tell us you wont be able to come over anymore" said mito

"Well isn't that a shame" I said getting up to start leaving

"As your hokage I demand that you tell me" said minato

"Sorry but according to the leaf villages law, part x subsection three, I dont have to tell you anything" I said leaving

Workshop

I sighed before going to bed, why are women so troublsome.

Next morning

Early next morning I awoke to the sound knocking on the door.

I got out of bed and slumped to the door.

"Who is it" I asked groggily

"Hinata" said hinata

I opened the door and saw hinata standing there with a basket.

"What do you want this early in the morning" I asked some what irritated

"Well I figured that you had a point when you brought up us not visiting anymore so I figured hey why not have breakfast, just you and me" said hinata

I stared for a few seconds before letting her in.

We sat down at my table and hinata began unloading the contents of the basket.

"So since we're all alone would you mind telling me who helped put that seal on you" sked hinata innocently

"I could but you would owe me" I said in a sleepy tone

Hinata nodded and leaned in and planted a kiss right on my cheek.

"There now tell me" she said with a light blush

Right as I was about to answer there was another knock on the door.

I got up and checked it, and why I was not surprised I will never know.

There standing at my door was sasuki, she too was carrying a basket.

"How may I help you" I said tiredly

"Breakfast' she said holding up the basket

"Sure" I said motioning for to my table

Soon all three of us were sitting down.

"So mind telling me what you are doing here" sasuki said to hinata

"I figured it must be lonely staying in this workshop all by yourself so I came and visited him" Hinata said

"Well if you dont mind I would like to speak with david in private" sasuki said blushing slightly.

"Im sorry but I must be getting to my team meeting." I said before going to my room and going back to sleep

Sasuki and hinata looked a little bit upset, but what should I care they hadnt come to visit me in years.

I was out the door before they could say anything.

Training ground 43

I arrived with my sword and on my waist and a couple hundred puppets sealed on my person.

"You guy's can come out now you cant hide from me" I said loudly

Just as ibiki and yamato came out I used the kusanagi to block a kunai from anko.

"You know this isnt any way you should greet someone" I said in a deadpan

"Oh would you rather get another peek" anko said flirtily

"No, Im fine" I said blushing

"Anko enough, we have alot to get through today" ibiki said annoyed

"Exactly, david what we need you to do is give us a demonstration of your current skills and abilities" Yamato said appraisingly

"Okay but Stand back when I do my wood release, the bloodline bonded to me perfectly and orochimaru predicted that I might even be able surpass the first with it" I said gaining some shocked looks.

"Also I think I can go higher than the eternal mangekyo sharingan but Im not sure but I will try during this exhibition" I told them before beginning

I began by showing off my ability to use my wood release at the same time as my metal realease using one handed seals.

Doing this I created a statue in my image next to all the hokage's with my self wearing the hat.

Then I went throughthe many jutsu I know of.

I showed of the abilities of my sharingan and all of its forms.

Showed my ability to split my chakra strings into multiple strings and use each strand to control a puppet.

Demonstrated my taijutsu and sword skills along with the many styles I had been taught.

Then came the big one I was going to try and go pass the eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Please stand back I can feel something breaking down allowing me to flow my chakra to my eyes better" was all I said before the elements themselves just converged on me in a maelstrom of creation and destruction.

My eyes were once again on fire from the pain, at this point I should be used to but you what it hurt so I screamed.

And I screamed

And screamed

And screamed

Until my eyes opened and suddenly a strange thing started happening. my chakra was automatically healing what ever pain was happening in my eyes.

When I turned towards yamato, ibiki, and anko I was amazed at how clear my vision was.

"Guys I think I did it, tell me what does it look like" I asked genuinely curious

"It looks like it wasnt a myth" ibiki shocked

"It looks like konoha's future is bright" said yamato

"Looks like Im betting on you in the chunin exams" said anko with ryo signs in her eyes

I started getting annoyed and felt the wind pick up around me, I thought about wanting it to stop and it did.

I frowned and started thinking that it was to much of a coincidence.

So I willed the wind to swirl around my sensei in a tornado.

It did that and more I thought as my sensei were sent flying.

I started playing with things and found out I could control all the elements to an almost godly level.

My sensei seeing me playing around immediately took me to the hokages office.

Looks like my peaceful days were ending sooner than expected.

Troublsome.


End file.
